The present invention relates to a helicopter rotor, in particular, a helicopter rotor comprising a centre hub, a number of blades extending radially outwards from the said hub and a fork connecting each blade to the hub. Each said fork generally comprises a pair of pins which normally perform the dual function of connecting together the said fork and relative blade and of housing a device for static balancing of the relative rotor.
On known types of rotors, static balancing of the rotor is normally assured by inserting a variable number of lead pellets inside a dead axial hole on each of the said pins. Alternatively, each said hole is inserted with what might be described as strings of variable length formed of spheres or other metal bodies. After a long series of adjustments, the masses inserted inside each of the said pins are such as to maintain the rotor perfectly horizontal when hung from a centre wire.
The abovementioned known method and means of static balancing rotors entail a number of drawbacks, usually due to the difficulty encountered in extracting the counterweights from the pins during adjustment. When using lead pellets, in fact, adjusting the mass of pellets used often entails extracting and tipping up the pins, whereas, when using the said strings, the latter are extracted using long pliers, usually with the operator in a highly dangerous position over the rotor hanging on the said wire.